All you need is love
by Solady
Summary: Aveces crees que tu destino esta predestinado y no haces nada para cambiarlo, ¿que pasaria si te atreves a darte una oportunidad de cambiarlo? porque al final de la vida te das cuenta que todo lo que necesitas es amor. ..... una historia HrH


Hoola gente. me encuentro aca con una nueva historia, ojala sea de su agrado, personalmente me llega mucho espero que los cautive tal como me cautivo escribirla, puse todo mi corazon en ella, ojala les guste y creanme que no se defraudaran..

Con un enorme beso me despido hasta el final

Solady

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

All you need is love

-

-

-

-

Se despierta con la tenue sensación que algo anda muy mal a su alrededor, se levanta, OH diablos, no debió haberlo hecho, siente como miles de taladros se clavan en su cuerpo; pero no importa, nada importa ya.

Recuerda como llego ahí, recuerda que jamás debió haber llegado ahí, pero el corazón a veces le gana a uno la batalla, recuerda que todo le daba vueltas y le hacia pensar que era la mejor decisión que había tomado en su vida, pero no la era; el echo de haber despertado en esa solitaria habitación sin mas compañía que la tristeza y la amargura le aseguraba que se había ido para siempre, que jamás volvería.

Y no importaba mucho, jamás volvería a importar, ya no. Porque si la vida se había encargado de dejarle bien en claro cual era su lugar, ella no era nada ni nadie para cambiar el hecho de que se encontraba sola, así era la vida, te da las lecciones que te empeñas en no aprender de la forma mas dura para que así no cometas el mismo error.

Sigue caminando hacia la ventana, en el camino se encuentra con retazos de su felicidad perdida, y no puede creer como la noche en la que se supone cambiaria el curso de su vida para siempre haya terminado de la forma las cruel para su corazón, sola y perdida, perdida con un sentimiento que la quemaba tan fuerte que hasta las lagrimas se habían evaporado.

Llega hacia la ventana, mira hacia el horizonte y nunca le había parecido que el cielo brillara menos que ese día, el azul pasaba a ser un gris tan opaco que se asemejaba al gris que de ahora en adelante la acompañaría hasta el día en que desapareciera de esta vida. Irónico, pensó, al menos había tenido la decencia de dejarle el desayuno servido, con una flor que representaba todo menos la felicidad, la hermosura de aquella le hacia sentir tan vacía que no pudo evitar caer al abismo de la desesperanza, su corazón no lo podía soportar, el ambiente estaba impregnado de su olor, del olor que ahora la apretaba tan fuerte que no la quería soltar y que ella por supuesto tampoco quería dejar ir.

Pero se fue con ella, con la amante incondicional, la cual gritaba a los cuatro vientos que lo amaba mientras ella se consolaba con ser la otra incondicional, la que no lo dejaba caer, la que recogía los pedazos de su corazón cuando algún lunático le quitaba a sus seres queridos, la que lo amaba mas que a nada ni a nadie en este mundo, la que debía mantener su amor en las sombras solo porque ellos eran " platónicos" unos amigos que jamás debían romper el pacto de amistad que les estaba predestinado por el mundo¡OH no, jamás debían hacerlo¡cuantas personas podrían salir decepcionadas si cometían el atrevimiento de atravesar la barrera!, esa misma gente era la que no los aceptaría si llegaban a tener algo mas, los condenarían, "como se atrevían a cambiar el curso que lo que debe ser".

Bueno pues ella pensó que esa gente era la que sin embargo mas la impulsaba a seguir con sus sentimientos, que la victoria seria mas dulce para ella cuando se enteraran que no controlan los sentimientos de los demás, que basta con una persona desconforme con lo planeado para cambiar el curso de las cosas; bueno, se equivocaba, no basta con una persona desconforme para cambiar el curso de las cosas, en este caso bastaban con dos y al parecer ella estaba sola.

Decide que lo mejor es tomar aquel desayuno, como aquel verdugo que toma la soga que esa a punto de matarlo solo para comprobar que es real, tan real que asusta, tan real como que le entrego a ese hombre todo de ella con la esperanza que no se lo devolviera, solo que lo cuidara para siempre, como ella esperaba cuidarlo a el. Maldición, la vida era tan injusta que hasta dudaba que ella estuviera ahí, en ese lugar iluminado solo por el gris y tan sola como había llegado a este mundo.

No se podía lamentar, lo único que podía hacer era olvidar, hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, claro, sin tomar en cuanta que su corazón no iba a volver a ser el mismo; pero estaba tan acostumbrada a eso que le resultaba tragicomico, todos sus anteriores romances habían fracasado, todos por la culpa del hombre que precisamente la tenia en ese lugar y momento destrozada. La resignación era su única compañera, ella no era la mujer que merecía acompañarlo según el mundo, no daba la talla de ser la compañera del "niño que vivió", OH dios, la revelación le cayo tan fuerte que sintió que no podría comer nada de aquella mesa, no podría vivir mas con su olor, no podría verlo a los ojos…

Tomo la decisión mas triste de su vida, debía dejarlo partir, debía conformarse, debía hacer muchas cosas que no quería pero que serian lo mejor para ella; ya no mas Harry, ya no mas. Solo esperaba que aquella noche no hubiese dejado consecuencias que pudiera lamentar.

-------------------------

Mira por la ventana de aquel restauran y le parece que jamás debió haber abandonado aquella habitación, si solo fuera un poco menos cobarde y se atreviera a romper la jaula de cristal que el mundo tejió para el, pero no puede, por alguna razón desconocida teme al después, teme al futuro y sobre todo teme cambiar lo que por una parte es tan cómodo y fácil, mira hacia su lado y ve el fuego que quema a todas las personas menos a él; ¿en que demonios estaba pensando cuando dejo aquella cama?.

Escucha que aquella mujer habla y habla sobre un nosotros que para él no existe, y no puede evitar pensar en lo sublime que se ve con su cabellera rojiza, el sueño de cualquier hombre, graciosa, inteligente y bella; ¿que mas podría desear alguien?; si, es tan cómodo que resulta insultante, un papel grotesco que debe interpretar para tranquilizar al mundo, para no decepcionar a la gente que ha dado tanto por él; mas ella, que lo mira en ese mismo momento como si fuera la persona mas importante en su vida, como si una sola palabra de él pudiese derrumbarla o volverla la mujer mas feliz del mundo. Tan frágil, tan dulce.

Sigue contemplando hacia la ventana, quizás el día tiene algo que lo cautiva y que hace que sea imposible apartar la vista de el, el cielo tiene un especial tono gris que lo atrapa, siente que algo no anda bien, que algo lo llama de lo lejos como un imán. No, no puede ir; por una vez en su vida tiene que hacer lo correcto por todas esas personas que dieron su vida por él, por la familia de ella misma que le dio tanto. Suspira, un solo suspiro que ella nota y pregunta el porque, sonríe, solo se limita a contestar con cosas vacías, parece calmarla, si, eso es lo que debe hacer; esta seguro.

Un olor, ese olor le recuerda tantas cosas; le recuerda a mañanas de inviernos sentado en la nada pero con ella, su incondicional amiga. No, no puede recordarle eso, el mundo no lo permite, dios, necesita un trago de algo muy fuerte. Cae y cae por un precipicio y justo en ese momento siente que tiene que devolver toda la comida que había ingerido¿así se siente¿este es el dolor de aceptar su destino?... mantiene la calma, necesita estar sereno para la mujer que tiene frente a el, ella espera cosas de el que necesita darle; no puede evitar comparar, Hermione nunca espera nada de el, solo que haga lo correcto e incluso cuando no lo hace lo apoya¿podrá vivir con el recuerdo de ella y llegar a la casa de otra?.

Siente un dolor en el pecho, como si algo se le fuera de las manos, lo ignora, esta acostumbrado a perder cosas; resignación, que palabra mas fácil, es lo que hace a los humanos tan débiles, él pertenece a este grupo precisamente; mira nuevamente a su lado y ve a la mujer que lo acompaña, la espectacular figura llama la atención de todos en aquel local, no puede creer lo afortunado que es, la voluptuosidad que ella emana es algo completamente abrumador, pero sin embargo, siente que no le pertenece, que jamás será de él; descubre que esto no lo afecta sinceramente, nunca lo hará porque nunca le perteneció, y nunca lo hará.

Diablos extrañaba tanto esa habitación, el calor que tenia sobre el era mas calido que cualquier cosa en el mundo, tan equivocado y a la vez tan verdadero, la cosa mas perfecta y sensual que le pudo pasar; sentir que estaba dentro de ella, dentro de su corazón y descubrir que sus ojos solo lo veían a él, lo convirtió por primera vez en un héroe, no necesitaba salvar a nadie mas por que simplemente él era el salvado. Se sentía tan solo en esos momentos que fue como si una venda hubiese sido quitada de sus ojos; ya había sufrido demasiado en su vida, todos esperaban cosas de él y estaba cansado de complacerlos, tan cansado que la herida que tenia se rajo hasta el extremo de ya no doler, porque no puede doler algo que ya no existe, algo que ya ha desaparecido.

-------------------------

Camina hacia salida de aquel departamento, el dolor era demasiado fuerte, el había sido demasiado claro, no podían estar juntos, él tenia que hacer lo correcto y ella, bueno simplemente tenia que conformarse con el papel de amiga. No, ya no mas, se merecía algo mas que aquello, no podía evitar el dolor pero si podía evitarlo a él claro que lo haría, no era una mujer débil, no necesitaba su compasión ni los pedazos que Ginny quisiera dejarle de él, dios, no podía controlar las lagrimas, quemaban como lava, como la misma que había corrido por sus venas cuando él la había tocado.

Cuando llego a él la noche pasada jamás imagino que seria tan bien recibida, el hambre que sentían basto para convertirlos en el torbellino mas sensual que hubiesen experimentado, sus besos la atormentaban a tal punto de saber que solo ellos existían en ese momento, cerro la puerta tras ella y la llevo en un viaje del cual estaba segura no quería volver, era lo mas hermoso jamás visto, oído o respirado; su único consuelo es que ninguna persona le quitaría eso jamás, cuando la tumbo sobre su cama y sintió su exquisito peso encima pensó que era lo mas sublime del mundo, tan erótico que no concibió la idea de ser tocada nunca mas por otra persona que no fuera él, porque ella simplemente le pertenecía, siempre lo había echo.

Susurros apagados la atormentaban a cada paso que daban hacia el paraíso, solo era conciente que se encontraba en el mundo terrenal por ese candente vaivén que la mantenía en llamas tan abrasadoras que el mismo infierno hubiese sentido envidia de ellos; corrección, el infierno sentía envidia de ellos, miraba a su amante y creía enloquecer de amor por ese hombre, el sudor que lo envolvía solo le daba la apariencia de un dios, porque para ella él era un dios, su dios, su amigo, su hermano, su amante, su todo.

Despertó de los recuerdos que solo la atormentaban, necesitaba olvidar aquello que la lastimaba tanto, pero era imposible, aun sentía el fuego que la carcomía, temía que jamás podría olvidar aquello y se sintió mas miserable de lo que podía soportar.

-------------

Seguía mirando por la ventana de aquel local cuando se levanto como una tormenta en pleno verano de su asiento, su acompañante lo miro extrañada, se sentía un completo idiota, el solo pensar que Hermione lo había escuchado cuando esa misma mañana había llamado a Ginny le producía nauseas, mas cuando recordaba la noche mas exquisita de su vida, cuando sintió que al fin llegaba a casa, una casa con ojos de oro, pelo enmañarado, sonrisa calida y labios perfectos.

Había matado cualquier ilusión con solo hacer aquella maldita llamada, inconcientemente había deseado que ella lo escuchara, hacer que ella lo odiara tal como el se odiaba a si mismo en esos momentos; no pudo evitar recordar su tacto, su piel de seda pegada a él que era tan áspero, el contraste perfecto, sus pechos unidos desesperadamente, como lo llamaba con el aliento que le costaba una vida halar, diablos había sido tan perfecto que rallaba en lo insano, cuando estuvo en ella, cuando fueron uno solo y tocaron juntos el paraíso, cuando volaban y revoloteaban mil snitch en su corazón. Cuando exploto dentro de ella y la lleno de él. La extrañaba, OH si la extrañaba tanto que no concibió el grado de la estupidez que estaba haciendo¿cuando se había vuelto un cobarde¡merlín, si el había sido el salvador del mundo mágico!; pudo contra un lunático enfermo con delirios de grandeza¿como no podía contra él mismo?.

Ginny lo mira impaciente, sabe que algo no anda bien, sobre todo por la extraña forma en que se pasa todo el rato mirando hacia la ventana, como anhelando algo que se encuentra fuera. No, no puede engañarla mas, ella también se merece ser feliz, no vivir en una mentira, mentira que él mismo estuvo apunto de ser el creador; necesitaba un baño y vomitar, la sensación de su propia estupidez lo embriagaba de sensaciones nauseabundas y extrañas que necesitaba expulsar; la mira, sonríe con la certeza que todo estará mejor después de aquello; ella se levanta también, sonríe, lo sabe, esta seguro; se limita a darle el ultimo beso, calido y tierno, como debe ser una despedida. Lo mira por última vez, toma su bolso y con el orgullo intacto abandona el local con una dignidad digna de envidia; y se siente mas estupido aun, ella siempre lo supo, ella siempre acepto la realidad.

Sonríe, es inevitable hacerlo, mira de nuevo hacia la ventana y ve que se comienza a despejar, perfecto, como debe ser; paga la cuenta y se retira del lugar como un hombre 10 años mayor, pero mucho mas feliz y relajado, lo único que tiene en mente es llega a su departamento y encontrar a su amante tal donde la dejo, tal y donde debería estar toda su vida, en su cama, en su corazón y su alma. Camina por las calles de Londres y ve que muchos niños están jugando en el parque, sonríe mas aun, se imagina el futuro tan prometedor que simplemente no cree como hace apenas dos horas atrás se había resignado a un destino que nadie le impuso, solo sus miedos; imagina noches calidas y perfectas como la anterior el resto de su vida y apresura el paso, aun siente como si algo se le escapara de las manos y no puede evitar pensar que debe llegar lo mas pronto posible a su destino.

-----------

Baja el ultimo peldaño de su vida pasada, saluda al conserje con una sonrisa tan falsa que duele hacerla, ya nada será igual, abandonaría la cuidad tan luego como le permitiese su cansada alma, para que luchar por lo que querías cuando lo que querías no te permite hacerlo. ¡Dios, malditas lagrimas paren ya!, es como un caudal imparable de sentimientos que corren por su cara y llenan el piso de sueños rotos, sigue caminando con la poca dignidad que le queda, siente que abandona toda su vida en ese edificio, maldita ironía, necesitaba un trago fuerte ya y a su mascota, dobla en la esquina del edificio y no puede creer lo que ve, es sencillamente imposible.

----------

La ve tan derrotada que siente que su corazón se quebra, debe acabar con eso inmediatamente, se acerca lentamente y sonríe, ella no lo puede creer, la conoce tan bien que sabe que cree que el destino le esta jugando una pasada, sigue caminando hacia ella con la sonrisa acrecentándose en sus labios, le echa un vistazo a su cuerpo entero y no puede evitar que arda en el la misma sensualidad arrebatadora que siempre ha sentido por ella, la mira a los ojos, con la certeza que ella ha descubierto, que sabe que estas ahí por ella, solo por ella; le alegra que le conozca tan bien, como también le alegra que se haya tomado unos minutos mas para abandonar su departamento, y así poder verla justo en ese preciso momento, cuando el sol alumbra para ambos.

--------

Te toma como exactamente recuerdas, con una pasión que desborda y te excita pensar que es solo tuyo, no puedes evitar sonreír todo el tiempo, te pertenece; no sabes en que momento decidió que sí podían cambiar el destino, pero no te importa realmente, no con él haciéndote aquello tan exquisito en tu cuello, sientes que te derrites y te vuelves de lava, sonríes mas aun, tal como recuerdas; es extraño que solo recuerdes sus besos cuando no han sido los únicos, pero estas tranquila porque sabes que serán los últimos que recibirás; te tumba con rudeza sobre la cama que abandonaste hasta hace tan poco, el tacto blando hace que te sientas en casa, la casa que siempre anhelaste, sientes su peso de nuevo y te provoca llorar, lo haces de hecho, pero no de tristeza como antes, sino de felicidad.

Entras en ella con tanta fuerza que temes haberle echo daño, sonríes porque la vez sonreír, dios, como la extrañabas, sientes con todo tu corazón haberla abandonado esa mañana, y prometes que será la ultima vez que le harás algo semejante; el vaivén se vuelve enloquecedor, quieres entrar mas y mas en ella, la escuchas pedir que entres mas en ella, te vuelve loco, la besas con tanta intensidad que te da miedo que alguien pueda sentir así; supones que todo partió cuando entro a tu compartimiento, te ayudo a vencer a tu peor enemigo, y te salvo de tu propia desgracia; ella era la luz que esperabas y que prometes jamás apagar.

Te afirmas de el con tanta pasión que tienes que gritar, el paraíso ha explotado a su alrededor y sientes que de verdad se encuentran en el mismo infierno quemándose, es demasiado bueno para ser real, tan perfecto que llega a ser doloroso, lo amas, y tienes la certeza que te ama, porque te lo dice con sus ojos, llenos de promesas futuras, de arrepentimiento y de locura, lo acaricias con todo lo que tienes, lo amas con todo lo que tienes y prometes amarlo para siempre, como debe ser. Todo se vuelve un remolino de colores, sensaciones y sabores a tu alrededor, explota dentro de ti; te vuelve a besar una y otra ves y amas amarlo. Amor, todo lo que necesitas.

Han pasado mas de 5 horas y miras nuevamente hacia la ventana, te ríes de ti mismo y de lo tonto que fuiste toda tu vida al negar a la mujer que se encuentra a tu lado durmiendo, sonríes, lo que has hecho durante todo el día, la única diferencia es que ahora lo haces sinceramente; la contemplas dormir como una diosa y la ves tan tranquila que te da pena pensar que en una hora la despertaras para hacer lo mismo que estaban haciendo, la necesitas para vivir, no te cansas de demostrárselo ahora que nada te lo prohíbe; suspiras y la contemplas una ultima vez antes de descansar un rato tu vista, después de todo quizás no la despiertes en una hora, quizás mañana, total tienes toda una vida para hacerlo cierras los ojos, y te es inevitable pensar que solo es Amor, todo lo que necesitas.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Fin.

Me voy a poner a llorar lo juro xD amoooooo el amor, estoy enamoraaaaaada del amor. y como dijo Jhon lennon... Todo lo que necesitas es amor.

besos, me despido SOLADY )


End file.
